HOT GREASY FRIES AND SEXY LIES
by ZoeStylinson1D
Summary: A Ronaldinkara fanfiction. She loves him. She comes to McDonalds every day, just to see him. He loves her. He watches her when she eats everyday. He just wants to see her smile. What will happen with their burning oily love? Read and find out..


HOT GREASY FRIES AND SEXY LIES-A RONALDINKARA FANFICTION

Tinkara's POV

I woke up. I had a dream about him again. He touched my hand. He was looking in my eyes, leaning in for a hot wet kiss. He touched my hips and i felt butterflies. Then my alarm clock rang. It was Saturday, i forgot to turn the alarm off. I cursed myself over and over. My Hot wet dream was gone. I decided to go out a little. I dressed up, in my favorite red shirt with the McDonald's sign on it. I love it. He gave it to me when i was a little child. Since then i admired him. I walked out of the house. I walked for a few minutes when i saw it. The one and only McDonalds in my town. I was hungry, so i decided to go in. I took a deep breath and i stepped in. The sweet mouth-watering scent ploped in my face like i opened a hot oven. I waited in the line, Then i saw Him. Ronald McDonald. I felt tingles eating me on the inside. He looked at me. He smiled. His perfect white and red face paint was like gold. My knees got weak. My stomach made 5 loops. Then he walked away. I was in heaven, in hell, it felt orgasmic.

Barista: Em lady, will you order? People are waiting soo..

Me: Oh, sorry, i'll have a chocolate milkshake and a cheseburger.

Barista: Is that all?

Me: Yep

Barista: that will be 3,99$

Me: Here you go

Barista: Here's your food, have a nice day

Me: Thanks, you too!

I sat down and started eating. My hands were shaking. I felt so fragile, like i could break at any time. Then i fell into the dream again. He leaned over to me and whispered: »You're hot just like the oil we fry our fries in« and i was torn apart by his words. He wrapped his hands around mem and so did I. We fell onto the greasy floor. Then everything went dark.

Ronald's POV

She was beautiful. no, majestic, hot, charming, everything I can think of. I know that i'm 58, and she is 13 but i can't help it. My flaming love wants her, yet i can't make a move. She will think i'm a wierd ass man, who wants young girls. Every night i dream of her, how i wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ears. She comes here every day. I want to smell her hair and feed her fries.

I must tell her.

I walked to her table. Her eyes were closed. I sat down. I stared at her for a few seconds, then i spoke.

Me: Uh, m hey

She opened her eyes. Her eyes widened and she blushed.

Her: H-he—hey

Me: I see you here everyday, what's your name?

Her: Uh, I'm Tinkara.

Me: Would you like to go to the park with me?

Her: Em, ye-yeah, sure.

Me: Okay, follow me.

We walked out, heading to the park. There was noone there. I led her in the near forest and i sat down by a tree. She sat down. I looked at her, She was so sexy. She wore the shirt i gave her when she was a little child. That's when i fell in love with her.

Tinkara's POV

I couldn't belive it. He came, he led me to the forest. I was dying inside, i was being reborn. I wanted to kiss his hot red lips and smear the paint off with my hands. I couldn't old it in anymore.

Me: Ronald, i know it will sound wierd and that i'm crazy, but since you gave me this shirt i'm in love with you. I dream about you everyday, You are my phone wallpaper, i have your posters, everything. I come to McDonalds every day, just to see you. I want you so bad, Ronald…

Ronald: Oh… I must tell you this too.. I dream of you too, i want you so bad, but i'm an crazy old man who dresses up as a clown…

Me: I don't care, i just want you…

Then he grabbed me and wrapped his hands around me. I pressed my lips against his and i smeared his make up with my flaming hands. I said:

Take me ronald, take me whole.

Then we rolled in the leaves, our love was flaming, we were jin and jang, we were the sun and the moon. I was happy, i was burning, I felt his fry inside my burger.

I was dying.


End file.
